


What are your plans for all these collective parts of me

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, It’s not really plot relevant but she is and it’s mentione, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Octavia is dead, Season/Series 05, So that’s why it’s warned with major character death, at the very beginning, this literally all bellarke fluff except like 2 sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke finally get that drink, and have a soft moment. When they  find themselves falling into each other, they try to find a private place, and then almost fall into Raven... and Zeke.Prompt: Couple A sneaks off to find a private room to make out in only to discover Couple B already using that room for the same purpose.





	What are your plans for all these collective parts of me

Bellamy was all alone with his thoughts, about loss, about change, about the new world. About his grief, and guilt. _His sister… his responsibility._ The words were never meant to mean that, but his sword through her stomach, holding her in his arms as her last breath puffed out, his tears dripped on her face. It had been almost 3 months since then, and he missed her… but he missed the her she used to be, not the her the ground and that horrible bunker had made her. In all honesty he had been grieving her for almost a decade now, the grief felt old, settled, the guilt overshadowed by the sense of duty he had felt, the necessity of the action. The thoughts were always with him now, beating around in his head. The lingered there, right alongside warm, new thoughts. Well… maybe not new. They had been there for years, since before Mt. Weather, since before ALIE and Praimfiya and _six years_ … but he had always kept them shoved down. They used to be coupled with thoughts of anger, thoughts of betrayal, thoughts of grief and guilt and loss, but then he landed on the ground, and suddenly they were matched with relief, with longing, with hope and joy and serenity. They were thoug-

“Do you think we can maybe get that drink now?” Her voice broke through his thoughts, and he couldn’t help but smile into the book he wasn’t reading, open on his lap, before he turned to face her. Her ears must have been burning.

“Clarke Griffin, finally ready for a drink? Never thought I’d see the day.”

“We never thought we’d see a lot of days, figured this one might as well come while we had a moment of peace.” He was looking at her now, leaned against his doorway. This new her, shorter hair, longer than when he saw her for the first time but still short, and softer than he had ever seen her. She looked calm, relaxed, happy. It was breathtaking.

“What did you have in mind, Princess?” She shook her head at the nickname, and reached out a hand, which he willingly took, and they strolled out of his little house, in the small village in Eden she had taken up residence in during those six years apart. She walked right past the “bar” the eligius crew had set up, which was really just a house they sold liquor out of, and past Monty’s place, where he kept his still that he made, and straight out of town. He wanted to ask questions, but she was leading with determination, so he just kept his mouth shut and let her guide them to their unknown destination.

They were just outside of town, in a small clearing in the woods when he saw it. A small blanket on the ground, a bottle of what he presumed was wine on it, and a small basket of bread rolls Murphy had been making recently with the wheat crop they had found in the valley. He froze, not for long, but long enough for her to notice. She turned to face him, a look of uncertainty passing over her face.

“I just thought maybe…” She gestured towards it with her free hand. “We can just go t-“

“No.. its nice.” He took the lead, walking towards the blanket, and she seemed all too fine with following him. Letting herself drag a little behind him, their arms extending out, fingers wrapped together, and settled in across from one another on the blanket. She popped the bottle of wine and took a long swig straight from it.

“Was it really my company you wanted, or did you just need an excuse for the wine?” She rolled her eyes at him, passing it across the blanket, reaching behind her for the two cups, filling them when he passed it back and recorking the bottle.

“I just… I wanted to tell you something, and I thought we should be somewhere private.” He nodded, sipping at the sweet drink. “And i also thought maybe i would need some wine to get it out.” He squinted at her, but she just shook her head.

“Do you want me to just… talk for a bit?” She smiled, but shook her head.

“If I don’t just start, I’ll never get it out.” He nodded, watching as she gulped the wine down, and then started talking.

“I called you.”

“Huh?”

“I… called you. On the radio.”

“Mine’s been off today I didn’t-“

“No. Not today. Back then. While you were… gone. In space.” She looked ready to respond to whatever response he threw at her, but when he didn’t say anything she just nodded, to herself, and kept going.

“… Anyway. While you were gone, I called you. I started doing it at the beginning, because I didn’t have anyone to talk too, so I would call you, and just… talk to you. Tell you about my day, tell you about what I was doing, what I would find, where I was going, just things like that.”

“You were worried about telling me you called us on the radio”

“No…” She interrupted again, not quite exasperation, but something like it. He wasn’t getting it, he could tell. She was trying to tell him something and he just wasn’t seeing it. “Bellamy. Not “us”… YOU. I called YOU. The person I wanted to talk to you everyday was YOU. You kept me sane, for the first like… 60 days when i was alone, and then… I just… kept it up. I called you every day… for six years.” He was stunned, silent, and she kept talking. “For a while I just told myself it was me trying to reach you, trying to have hope that you guys were alive up there, but after a while I just… wanted to talk to you. I wanted to talk to you so badly. I missed your voice, the way you’d always reassure me. Your little jokes, and all of it. I missed you so much, so i talked to you.”

He was smiling now, big, so much his cheeks were starting to hurt, but he couldn’t quite get it to go away. She was soft, in front of him, sort of hesitant in her confession.

“You missed me…” She nodded ever so slightly. If she had told him this 6 months ago, he would have bitten back his smile, tried to come up with some other type of way of explaining it to himself, but now… after their soft reunion that felt like so long ago, after they had fallen right back into step with each other instantly, like nothing in the world could keep them apart… now it felt right. Like this was the piece he had been missing.

“you missed my voice…” She rolled her eyes, smiling at him, but nodded. “What else did you miss?” He set the glass of wine on the side, and reached across the blanket, taking hers from her hand, setting it to the side as well.

“Your face, your freckles and your eyes and that weird little dimple in your chin.” He smirked at her, sliding a little closer across the ground.

“My chin is not weird. What else?” Her eyes darted across his face, but she just smiled, and kept talking.

“Your shoulders, your arms, the way you smelled. That was the first thing to go, the first thing i forgot. I missed the way your shoulders and your arms felt when when we’d hug, and the way you smelled…” He slid a little closer.

“Anything else?” He was really close now, so close he could count her eyelashes.

“Your hands…” Her voice was low now, and he could feel the giddiness rising in his throat, smiling huge at her. “I missed those a lot too… I thought about them a lot in those six years.” Her voice was rough now and he was beside himself.

“Well…” He slid a little closer, brushing her cheek with his fingers, “All of that is back now. Did you have anything in mind for all those collective bits of me?” She nodded, and he leaned in and kissed her.

She opened her mouth easy, catching his bottom lip between hers, and they just sort of stayed that way for a second, sunlight streaming through the trees, birds chirping in the distance. It was the kind of first kiss you savoured, letting it last until you couldn’t physically stand it anymore. That feeling came fast, but he held out a little longer, because he couldn’t think of anything on earth he’d rather do than kiss her.

She seemed to have other ideas.

She bit into his lip, rough, tugging on it, and pulling him into her when she did it. He pulled away, just a little, and she almost chased him, until she opened her eyes, and saw what he was sure was a look of desperation in his face. He stood up, pulling her with him.

“Clarke…” He whispered into her ear, tugging her into a hug wrapping himself around her. She beamed up at him.

“That was one of the things i missed most… You saying my name.” She was so full of light.

“I love you, you know that Princess?” Tears welled up in her eyes.

“I dreamed about you saying that. I couldn’t even imagine it when I was awake, it seemed too… too good to be true. But i dreamed about it.” She was overwhelming him with all of this. “I love you too, Bellamy.” Her eyes were soft, but her voice was fierce, and he pulled her in for another kiss, another one worth savouring, and when they broke apart, she dragged him towards her house. He kept tugging her back into him as they went, stumbling over tree roots and scattered stones, pressing kisses into her neck, her cheeks, laughing as they went. He was sure people were staring, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind as she led him forwards. They finally made it to the door, and she fumbled with the handle behind her back, with one hand while the other wove its way into his hair, tugging him in for a bruising kiss. She finally opened the door, and they tumbled inside, roaming hands everywhere, and went to tip backwards onto the sofa in her house when he, blessedly, opened his eyes, and came face to face with back of Zeke’s head, and Raven.

He sprung back so fast he almost tripped, dragging Clarke with him.

“What the…” Clarke spun around just in time to see Zeke jumping off the couch, adjusting his t-shirt, while raven tugged her own down and sat up quick, hiding the clearly unbuttoned fly of her pants.

It took him a second to remember that Clarke and Raven SHARED the house.

That second was long enough for Raven to start laughing, and for Clarke to follow. They dissolved into a fit of giggles, Clarke was laughing so hard she had to sit down. They crowded each other on the couch, laughing so hard he thought they might start crying at any minute. Him and Zeke just shared awkward looks. He liked Zeke, he was a good man, kind, peaceful, genuine, and smart enough for Raven, but the interaction was so… strange. But listening to them giggle, these two women, that they loved, the moment washed over them, and Zeke started to chuckle, and then Bellamy started to chuckle, and after a minute they were all just laughing, a fit of it on the floor and the couch, a dog pile of bodies. When the fits of giggles finally subsided, they all just stayed there, together, letting the little snickers echo through the room. Clarke’s hand wove into his hair, scratching at his scalp, and Zeke had one of Raven’s legs resting on his shoulder, his hand running up and down the length of her calf. Raven was beaming down at him, and he could feel Clarke’s eyes, warm and soft on him. After a moment, Raven stood up, lacing her fingers with Clarke’s as she stood, giving him a knowing, but somehow meaningful look. Zeke followed her up, wrapping an arm around her waist to help steady her, and her fingers only detached from Clarke’s when their arms couldn’t reach each other anymore, letting Clarke’s hand drop down to his shoulder.

“Later lovebirds” Raven chirped back at them as they wandered out the door, a soft smile across her face.

“Right back atcha.” Clarke called after her. They sat like that for a while, him leaning up against her legs, her hands in his hair, until he finally stood up. He turned to her, lifting her up off the seat. She stood, trying to lead him towards her room, but he shook his head.

“You share this place with Madi too, and who knows when she’ll be back. My place is small, but its all mine.” She nodded at him, letting him lead her towards the door. They walked, slow and carefree, towards his house, swinging their arms back and forth between them, smiling the whole time. He tugged her into his house, down onto the bed, and when her lips found his again, he was pretty sure there was nothing else in the whole world worth waiting this long for.


End file.
